Bath Bed Now!
by melly96
Summary: A one shot following the trials and tribulations of Dave putting Alvin to bed


Hi! This is just a short one shot. I haven't written anything in a few years, this idea ( like many) just popped into me head and I was like hey maybe if I wrote it down, it'll leave my head alone XD Tell me what you think :) on with the story. Btw I sadly own nothing * dramatic sigh*

Looking at the clock Dave realised it was coming up to 7pm. The Chipmunks bedtime. Not that he dreaded the task of putting his three five year olds to bed but some nights they could be stubborn about the task, especially one red clad five year old.

" Right boys" Dave announced as he clapped his hands together " time for a bath and bed" Simon jumped up straight away while Theodore eyed the kitchen wondering if he could fit in a quick snack before going up stairs and Alvin acted like he hadn't heard while he continued watching the TV.

"Theodore...Alvin...bath and bed" Dave said lowering his voice. Theodore sighed giving up on getting a snack tonight and followed Simon to bottom of the stairs " You boys go upstairs, I'll be up in a few minutes"

Both boys scurried up the stairs to their bedroom. Dave turned to Alvin who still had his eyes glued to the TV " Alvin it's time for bed" Dave stated towering over the small chipmunk who was lying on his stomach with his hand on his chin, Alvin absently waved his hand in Dave's direction and mumbled a jumble of words, never taking his eyes off the TV. "Alvin. I said it's time for bed" Dave lowered his voice further, trying not to grit his teeth. Alvin finally took his eyes off the TV and glanced up at his father " But Dave...I'm not tired" Alvin whined " Sounds to me like you are. Bath. Bed. now!" Dave folded his arms and tapped his foot hoping this would motivate his son to go to bed. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect, Alvin stood up and glared at his father " I don't wanna go to bed, your being a meanie" he stuck his tongue out before turning his back on his father, his father not having the patience to deal with his son put each hand under the boys arms and carried him kicking and screaming up the stairs.

Once in the bathroom Dave put the chipmunk down and turned the tap on and which started filling the bath with hot water, unfortunately in the time it took for Dave to turn the tap on Alvin had disappeared. Dave sighed frustrated he had to go through this yet again.

Walking out the bathroom Dave looked in both directions of the hallway for his mischievous son, instead he spotted his two other sons peaking out of their bedroom doorway. Going over to them and kneeling in front of them both, Dave placed both of his hands on the small faces " Why dont you boys lie down while I find that brother of yours, it's unfair you both have to wait around for him, I'll come and get you for your bath as soon as I find Alvin" looking at them fondly Dave turned them both around and directed them to their beds.

Back in the hallway Dave looked around, searching for any place Alvin would dare to hide. Dave didn't have to look long when he heard a high pitched giggle from downstairs, stomping back to the living room Dave found Alvin watching TV again " Right that's it" Dave yelled while rolling up his sleeves and marching towards his son. Dave grabbed Alvin's arm, forcing the boy to his feet. Dave crouched in front of alvin, keeping a tight hold of both his arms " You WILL get a bath and you WILL go to bed when I tell you, Is that clear" Alvin started to shake his head " No" he yelled while unsuccessful trying to pry his father's hands off his arms " Did I hear a no" before Alvin could protest further Dave had picked him up and started carrying him up the stairs.

Alvin squirmed and kicked but it was no use, before he knew it Dave had put him down on the bathroom floor and began removing his clothes. " C'mon Alvin why'd you have to fight me all the time"

Alvin didn't reply, he just continued struggling and shaking his head. Once all Alvin's clothes had been removed Dave carefully set him in the bathtub, from experience Dave had learnt that leaving Alvin alone was a bad idea, so he decided to give Simon's and Theodore their baths after Alvins. " There now, that's not so bad is it..." Dave said while soothing Alvin's hair with Shampoo, the action seemed to calm the five year old down with the occasional hiccup indicating he'd recently been upset. After a few minutes Alvin's eyes began to droop before closing completely. Dave swiftly picked Alvin up and dried him off before getting him in his PJs.

With his own eyes half closed Dave carried Alvin to his darkened bedroom and quickly put Alvin to bed, tucking him in gently, before heading to his own room and getting under the covers. Before sleep completely took over Dave's eyes shot open " Simon! Theodore! Bathtime" he yelled as he jumped out off bed. " Boy this is going to be a long night" Dave muttered to himself.

So what did you think? :3 If there's any mistakes I'm a bit rusty and half a sleep XD Leave a review! 


End file.
